onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26558897-20151228134454/@comment-194.153.110.6-20151229132803
OP4bestOnes a écrit : 79.93.224.188 a écrit : "1) En effet, Oda a clairement dit qu'ils étaient de même puissance. Mais cela englobe-t-il tout ce qui constitue un combatant ? D'autres facteurs peuvent rentrer en compte, tels les pouvoirs supplémentaires d'un FDD (Les Gears de Luffy, l'éveil, une panoplie plus complète de techniques, etc ...), le Haki, la rapidité et mobilité, la résistance, l'intelligence, etc ..." Databook Red. Quand Oda sur 5 ou 6 note ne met qu'une seule et unique note de puissance c'est bien qu'elle mesure toutes les capacités des dits-combattants. Car entre un calibre 108 qui est un pur concentré de puissance et un coup unique de Luffy c'est vite vu. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Luffy joue sur les combos. Aussi quand dans le Databook Yellow Oda dit de Zoro qu'il est aussi puissant que son capitaine il ne peut pas être plus clair. "De plus, cet SBS date d'Enies Lobby. Il s'en est passé énormément plus depuis ce moment-là." Là on est d'accord, sauf qu'après rien ne va en faveur d'un potentiel Luffy > Zoro, surtout quand on voit ce que Zoro fait à Thriller Bark. "2) C'est juste pour montrer la puissance de Zoro, mais ce n'est en aucun cas un indicateur que Zoro = Luffy." Non ce n'est pas uniquement au début de Grandline mais sur toute la première partie de l'aventure. Et on ne dit pas uniquement de lui qu'il a la carrure d'un capitaine puisque certains vont même plus loin en se demandant s'il est ou pourquoi il n'est pas LE capitaine de l'équipage et ce en se basant sur ses seules capacités de combattant qui sont celles d'un leader. "3) Ce combat, même si Oda l'a présenté de façon mi-sérieuse, était là sur une note d'humour suite à l'incompréhension de Luffy, sa crise de nerds et le fait que Mr.5 et sa complice étaient vraiment des insectes face à eux. Cela n'est pas non plus un indicateur. D'autant plus que le combat ne s'est pas terminé, enfin si, encore une fois, sur une note d'humour avec Nami." Ce combat n'avait rien d'humoristique si ce n'est sa base et la fin. Le chapitre est titré dessus, Zoro enfile son bandana, Luffy est remonté comme un coucou car Zoro a fait un carnage auprès d’innocents qui l'ont bien accueilli et qui lui ont donné a manger, les deux se balancent le même nombre de coups, les deux finissent avec le même nombre de blessures (ça commence à faire beaucoup) et les deux sont tellement remontés que Mr. 5 et sa co-équipière se font OS d'un seul coup. Nami qui termine le combat par deux coups de poings c'est juste la meilleure façon pour Oda de terminer le combat sur une égalité et d'éclaircir le malentendu par la même occasion. "4) Luffy a toujours affronter des adversaires plus forts que ceux de Zoro. Par là, je veux dire que Luffy aurait pu battre tous les adversaires de Zoro quels qu'ils soient tandisque Zoro n'aurait pu battre que très peu des adversaires de Luffy (Kuro et Arlong en fait, peut-être aussi Krieg mais il ne savait peut-être pas encore couper l'or à ce moment-là). Crocodile, Ener (Ok Luffy était chanceux sur ce coup-là), Rob Lucci et Moria, aucun des ces quatre gros adversaires n'étaient à la portée de Zoro. Cela montre quand même une différence de niveaux entre Luffy et Zoro, vu sous cet angle." Si Luffy a bel et bien affronté des adversaires plus forts que ceux de Zoro le reste n'est que spéculation. Le seul adversaire que Zoro n'aurait vraiment pas pu battre c'est Ener. Comment Luffy aurait battu Mr. 1 au faite ? Luffy a eu Ener grâce à son immunité et il a eu Moria grâce à la tour ainsi qu'à son erreur de bouffer 1000 ombres, Zoro lui-même dit que le combat est gagné d'avance. Zoro aurait aussi pu utiliser le coup du sang face à Crocodile. "Il y aura ceux qui diront que Luffy terminait toujours dans un terrible état, mais Zoro n'a pas non plus échappé à cette règle, excepté contre Kaku où il a quand même dû donné tout ce qu'il avait (sa technique ultime, Azura) pour vaincre so adversaire." A part face à Mr. 1 (acier) et face à Octo (blessures de Mihawk) Zoro a toujours été d'attaque après ses combats, il a affronté 3 adversaires surpuissants dans un même arc (Ryuuma/Oz/Kuma) et a pris pour Luffy en plus de sa propre fatigue qui dit mieux ? Luffy lui tombe toujours dans les pommes. "À Enies Lobby, leurs adversaires avaient un Douriki similaire à 20 points prêt. Certains disent que le récent FDD de Kaku a élargi l'écart, mais c'est faux. Quand les Dourikis ont été calculés, cela a été fait sans la prise en compte des FDD. Le Douriki mesure la force qui, lors de l'usage d'un FDD Zoan, se voit décuplée. Jabura n'a pas vu sa force mesurée lors de l'usage de son FDD puisque Rob Lucci non plus. Et c'est sans compter sur le fait que Kaku ne maîtrisait pas son fruit, d'où les nombreux gags lors de son combat avec Zoro. Encore une fois donc, Zoro et Sanji ont eu un adversaire de même calibre." Jabura se faisait eclater son Tekkai par des attaques simplistes de Sanji là ou le Tekkai de Kaku a résisté à quasiment toutes les attaques de Zoro sauf à Asura la différence de niveau est là. Quant aux concernés l'Asura de Zoro a suffit à mettre un Kaku même pas entamé (ah si une petite entaille) K.O là ou deux Diables Jambes et de multiples coups ont été nécessaires à Sanji pour venir à bout de Jabura. Et parlons de leur état d'après, Jabura s'est relevé du K.O de Sanji à la fin de l'arc, Kaku lui a eu besoin d'être porté par Jabura car Zoro avec un seul et unique coup l'a réellement mis très mal en point. "À Thriller Bark, impossible de juger leurs adversaires mais les deux combats se sont terminés de la même façon, sauf que Sanji avait subi de nombreux coups déjà dans sa forme zombie, d'où un épuisement plus prononcé pour lui (qui se fera ressentir à la toute fin quand Zoro l'assome). Oda les montre tous deux à la fin, contre Kuma, prêts à prendre les coups à la place de leur capitaine. Zoro a survécu, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sanji n'aurait pas pu ? Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, surtout que je n'ai pas envie de refaire l'histoire et que ce moment a été un des plus épics pour Zoro, je ne gâcherai pas ça." Tout simplement car Zoro est un tank et Sanji non tu ne crois pas ? Sanji n'en revient pas de l'état de Zoro après avoir absorbé la douleur de Luffy et se demande s'il est toujours en vie, il est évident qu'il n'aurait pas survécu. Si Zoro l’assomme c'est bien parce qu'il savait que Sanji n'aurait eu aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant. Sanji tombe dans les pommes après avoir reçu le coup de Zoro, Zoro lui à côté absorbe toute la douleur de Luffy et reste debout donc Sanji a beau avoir morflé sous forme zombie ça n'égale pas la douleur et la fatigue cumulée de Zoro et Luffy, Sanji est donc moins résistant que Zoro CQFD. C'est bien connu de toute façon et tu es bien le seul a mettre Sanji au même niveau que Zoro sur ce point là là ou les autres préfèrent mettre en avant ses autres qualités. "À Shabbondy, pré-ellipse, tous deux se voient en difficulté face aux Pacifistas et tombent à cause de leurs précédentes blessures. Zoro était en plus grave état que Sanji à cause de Kuma précédemment. Mais post-ellipse, Oda les remontre à nouveau en rivalité et à égalité, tous deux portant un coup fatal à un pacifista." Non mais le coup du Pacifista ne vaut rien, Sanji comme Zoro auraient très bien pu le mettre K.O vite fait bien fait, si les deux lui sautent dessus c'est bien parce qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrouiller juste avant et qu'ils avaient tout les deux envie de se le faire. "À Shabbondy, lors du classement des supernovas, on met bien Zoro en parallèle avec Killer, pas avec Luffy et Kidd." Non mais Zoro vit dans l'ombre de Luffy bien évidemment qu'on ne va pas le mettre en parallèle avec Kidd. On s'en fout des histoires de primes si Sanji n'est pas Supernova c'est tout simplement qu'il n'aura dans le futur pas la même importance que les 11 Supernovas, ne va pas croire que Sanji non Supernova c'est un coup de la Marine c'est tout simplement Oda connaissant son scénario qui l'a exclu du groupe c'est tout. 11 personnes à plus de 100M qui se réunissent en même temps sur une île et qui sont 11 personnes capables de relancer une nouvelle ère de Piraterie c'est complètement calculé et c'était déjà écrit, Sanji n'est pas de ceux-là faut pas trouver des excuses foireuses à tout bout de champ. "D'accord pour dire que Zoro est mis en parallèle avec Killer parce qu'il n'est pas capitaine mais second, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'on assimilait Zoro et Killer comme ayant le même niveau étant donné qu'on place Kidd comme le rival de Luffy. Hors, personne ne pense que Killer = Kidd, pré ou post-ellipse, donc voilà ..." Encore une fois ce n'est pas une question de niveau mais de statut. "Si Sanji arrive à récupérer d'organes explosés, d'une électrocution mortelle et j'en passe, il a de quoi, tout comme Zoro, résister à tant de souffrance." Tu fais trop de parallèles avec notre réalité ce qui fait que tu gonfles les stats de Sanji comme pas possible. Récupérer d'organes explosés c'est quelque chose de sur-humain, mais le truc c'est qu'ils sont tous sur-humains dans ce manga ! Zoro est un sur-humain parmi les sur-humains c'est pas du tout la même catégorie. "Hum Hum ... Luffy n'est jamais mis en retrait, puisque c'est le héros, mais Zoro est autant mis en retrait que les autres Mugiwara's (Exemple : ellipse)." Oda a juste cherché l'équité pendant l'ellipse, mais Zoro est le 2e plus mis en avant dans l'équipage après Luffy c'est un fait. "Plus que l'accomplissement de leur rêve, chaque Mugi a désormais pour objectif commun et premier de faire de Luffy le RDP, et pour Zoro et Sanji, cela se traduit par être les plus puissants possibles." Les deux objectifs de Zoro le poussent à être le plus puissant possible elle est là la différence avec Sanji. "C'est marrant, il y a les gens qui argumentent, et puis il y a ceux qui prennent tout pour acquis. Désolé si votre évident est erroné ou complètement mal interprété. Venez débattre convenablement et m'expliquer pourquoi Zoro, qui est selon vous sensé être l'égal de Luffy, ne pourrait pas vaincre les ennemis qu'il (Luffy) a vaincu. Vous ne contribuez pas vraiment au débat là." Tu spécules encore une fois en plus de ne pas prendre en compte les histoires de compatibilité. A = B > C n'est pas A > C. "Tout au long du manga égaux ? Je viens d'expliquer que non, mais on ne lit pas le même manga ^^ Et désolé si on préfère se fier sur le manga que sur des documents ajoutés à peine supervisés par Oda et plutôt pris en charge par ses assistants." Tu étais donc dans les ateliers à la préparation des Databooks. Le fait est que ces Databooks sont signés et validés d'Oda, tout ce qui s'y trouve a autant de valeur que ce qui s'y trouve dans le manga, cette information ne va pas dans ton sens mais il va falloir t'y faire. Shuusui Sonson : "Si j'ai bien compris tu dis que lorsque Oda annonce que Luffy=Zoro, il parle de force pure?" Non mais ça c'est la défense de ceux qui ne veulent rien entendre. C'est très exactement la 1242e fois qu'il revient, et c'était pareil quand il avait été dit que Barbe Blanche était l'homme le plus fort au monde et/ou qu'il était aussi fort que Roger. OP4Best : "Il utilise à deux reprises le terme puissance, jamais "Luffy=Zoro"." Il ne l'a utilisé pour personne à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas sa façon de parler. "La mobilité/rapidité, l'intelligence en combat, les techniques de FDD qui contribuent au delà de la force de par leur diversité, leur champ d'action et les possibilités plus diversifiées qu'elles offrent, etc ... (Le haki désormais, la volonté et j'en passe). Tout ça n'est aucunement lié au terme "puissance"." Tu pars dans des délires bizarres le Haki c'est de la puissance point barre. Si Zoro parle de la puissance du Haki de Pica ce n'est pas pour remplir la bulle. "Luffy aurait défoncé Mr.1, c'est n'importe quoi ça. Zoro ne pouvait pas le couper, mais Mr.1 n'est pas insensible aux coups. Luffy est insensible aux coups mais est sensible aux coupures, c'est le même raisonnement. Ce n'est pas parce que l'homme est en métal qu'il ne peut pas avoir mal, et Luffy a de quoi l'exploser avec ses poings aussi bien qu'il l'a fait avec n'importe quel ennemi (Exemple parfait : Krieg et son armure en or)." Zoro a mis énormément de force brute dans ses coups sans le moindre effet. Mr .1 est un homme tailladant pas du simple métal l'exemple de Don Krieg est très mal choisi. Luffy va taper du tailladant ? "Pareil pour Kaku, lui n'aurait même pas tenu face au Gear3, ce qu'a pu faire Lucci. Il n'y a rien à dire sur Lucci sinon. Luffy se bat toujours avec toute son âme et toute sa volonté, et il a battu Lucci, qui aurait été trop puissant pour Zoro, vu l'état de Luffy après coup et comment il a tout donné contre Kaku." Tout donné il a juste sorti Asura pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Ton raisonnement est trop simpliste Luffy a donc tout donné avec le Gear 3 donc il aurait du perdre c'est ça ? "Quant à Moria, ça se serait passé comme avec Luffy au début. À chaque fois que Zoro voudrait taper, Moria se couvrirait avec ses ombres. Zoro n'a pas une technique aussi massive que le Gear3 si Moria décide de s'injecter des âmes. Maintenant, ok, je peux imaginer que Zoro aurait pu gagner contre Moria, mais moins facilement que Luffy. C'est relativement subjectif pour Moria, en effet, étant donné l'étrangeté des combats tout au long de l'arc." Moria s'est-il protégé une seule fois avec ses ombres ? Moria aurait-il encaissé un calibre 108 et continué comme si de rien n'était comme face à Luffy quand on voit que Oz n'a pas du tout fait le malin ? Phenix-Marco : "Ils ont eu tous les trois le PU lié aux Hakis mais Luffy a eu un énorme PU (via le HDR) qui est de plus en plus essentiel dans les combats (VS Chinjao, VS Doflamingo) tandis que les deux autres n'ont eu que le PU "normal" !" Non mais il faut arrêter avec les spéculations sur le HDR. Le vrai power-up c'est le Gear 4 et rien d'autre ! 176.189 : "Faut arrêter de balancer les dorikis bêtement sortie du contexte , c'est pas possible que Kaku et Jabura soient égaux quand l'un se fait dominer par Sanji et l'autre malmène Zoro tout du long." Mon Dieu... Merci. "Dans un manga quand on dit que intel est le plus puissant il n'a pas d'égal point , d'ailleurs dans le data red il n'y a que la puissance donc c'est une generalité et non une stat en particulier" Merci. Yekon : "Tactique: Zoro arrive à prévoir un coup de l'octopus. On le voit aussi échafauder un plan pour détruire Pica. Luffy, lui fait manger ses ailes à un dragon , prend par surprise Hody. Luffy utilise souvent le terrain à son avantage ( cf Ener et quand il utilise le gomi gomu no ricochet ). Luffy est donc un bon tacticien en combat." Tu oublies ce que Zoro fait à Ohm en utilisant le terrain et en lui balançant un Calibre 108 caché derrière un mur ? Zoro qui avec un coup d'avance demande au Roi de Prodence (ça s’écrit comme ça ?) de garder son King Punch ? J'aime bien te lire, tu argumentes bien ^^ Par contre, vu que ça m'a pris 30 min pour te lire, je n'ose même pas m'imaginer le temps que ça va prendre à te répondre, donc ma réponse se fera attendre (Blocus oblige :/). Ce que je peux dire en gros : ' --> Soit tu surestimes Zoro, soit tu sous-estime Sanji, mais l'un dans l'autre, je n'aime pas trop ta vision des choses, vu que je vois le manga assez différemment et toutes les informations qu'Oda veut faire passer. Par exemple, dire que Oda a décidé de ne pas inclure Sanji dans les supernovas parce qu'il envisage plus pour Zoro et Luffy, c'est faux. La preuve avec les infos récemment apportées par Oda. L'unique raison pour laquelle Sanji ne fait pas partie des Supernovas, c'est parce que sa prime ne dépasse pas les 100M, et ce parce que sa première prime n'a été évaluée qu'à Enies Lobby avec déjà une très haute première prime de 77M. Oda lui fait dire qu'il sera le plus grand danger pour le GM, ce n'est pas dit pour faire joli. De plus, 3 supernovas dans un même équipage, ça serait placer les Mugiwara's au-dessus de tous les autres, avec deux membres du niveau des autres capitaines pirates, et ça ce n'est pas le style d'Oda, d'avantager son héros. --> Niveau résistance, je suis d'accord pour dire que Sanji est UN PEU moins résistant que Zoro, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister à Kuma ... Son sacrifice face à Ener a été pour moi presque aussi impressionnant. --> Il me semble que tu as dit à un moment que rien ne montrait une réelle différence entre Luffy et Zoro, pourtant le Gear4 le prouve bien. OK Zoro doit encore montré sa meilleure technique, mais si Luffy doit vaincre un empereur, il a encore plus sous la manche aussi. Je peux m'accorder à dire que Zoro > Sanji (de peu comme dit précédemment) mais que Zoro = Luffy, désolé mais le manga ne m'a jamais montré cette égalité sérieusement surtout maintenant et surtout que la rivalité s'est toujours bien plus située entre Zoro et Sanji qu'entre Luffy et Zoro. Je répondrai surement plus tard complètement à ton message pour m'expliquer plus clairement, ne te sens pas obligé de répondre maintenant, cela me donnerait encore plus à répondre x) PS : et si, A = B > C signifie que A > C, tout du moins dans le cas de Luffy et Zoro, qui combattent aussi bien contre des armes qu'avec le corps à corps. Il n'y a pas de compatibilité des adversaire à prendre en compte ici, sauf contre Ener, où j'ai d'ailleurs spécifié que Luffy a eu de la chance, justement parce qu'il est immunisé et pas Zoro. La compatibilité face à l'adversaire n'est à prendre en compte que si l'un est immunisé aux pouvoirs de l'autre, or Luffy n'a montré aucun soucis à se battre contre une arme (cf : son combat humoristique face à Zoro) donc Mr.1 ou Kaku n'étaient vraiment pas un problème. '"--> Il me semble que tu as dit à un moment que rien ne montrait une réelle différence entre Luffy et Zoro, pourtant le Gear4 le prouve bien. OK Zoro doit encore montré sa meilleure technique, mais si Luffy doit vaincre un empereur, il a encore plus sous la manche aussi. " Allez je réponds juste à ça :) Alors attention je parle de Zoro et Luffy avant ellipse, les Databooks datant d'avant ellipse (d'Enies Lobby pour le dernier) ils n'ont actuellement plus aucune valeur. Luffy pour se protéger de Zoro saisissait ses membres et/ou annulait ses attaques de peur de se faire trancher, Mr. 1 est un homme tailladant il n'y a rien à saisir.